Dealing with Traitors
by MusicOverMatter
Summary: The night I showed my little sister the progress I'd made on my latest chapter of my story, "Time To Say Goodbye", something strange happened. And of course, I, The Divine Authoress, did my best to fix things. Before I lost my main character for good. One-shot. Rated for safety due to one tiny little reference.


This little story is based (very accurately) on a little incident that occurred just before I finish chapter 13 when I was showing what I had so far to my younger sister, who is a very enthusiastic and supportive fan of my story, Time To Say Goodbye. So hope you enjoy it! And now for a glance into the life of an Authoress and the (traitorous) people who surround her. :)

* * *

"There! Almost done with chapter 13. Hopefully no one will assassinate me before I can finish it..." It was really late, and The Divine Authoress had just finished writing most of the next chapter for her story. She was very happy about this, for not only did it mean she had conquered her slight bought of writer's block, but she would be able to divert the attempts on her life for being late with her update. Both of her real life friends-The Honorabless and The Awesomeness-had given her threats not so unclearly stating her imminent death should her story be hindered much more.

With peace in her mind, she prepared to bed down for the night, when a horrible (though slightly predictable) thing happened.

"I'm leaving you! I'm leaving and marrying your younger sister. I looked ahead and I realized that you haven't been clear as to whether or not I will end up with Rhiannon. So at least with the glorious Bethany I will know exactly where I rest in a relationship!" Erik was standing in all his Phantomy glory in the middle of The Divine One's bedroom. Next to him stood her younger sister, with a dreamy expression on her face and longing sighs tumbling forth from her lips.

"Bethany! I told you that Erik was off-limits, and that you could not use him in any way." The younger sister looked haughtily over and stuck her tongue out in a very mocking manner.

"Well he's taking me-the love of his life-away and we shall get married, sail away, and live in Balinor with Sunchaser as my loyal steed!" The Authoress' mouth hung open in shock. This was mutiny at best! With a twist of betrayal and a heavy dose of distracting due to her very handsome and ghostly character standing too close than what would be considered healthy for any Phangirl.

"No cross-overs! You can't steal him and go to an alternate world where horses can talk and rainbows make bridges! It's out of cannon!" A devilish smirk from her sister was the only reply she got.

Finally, The Authoress had enough and decided to squash the rebellion before the other characters caught on and she lost her story (and after that her life).

"Erik, if you don't come back, I'm replacing your character with a uber rich, charming, golden haired Adonis named Ramon who sweeps Rhiannon off her leather-clad feet and marries her. And becomes the new patron of your opera house." Erik's face became pale at The Divine One's declaration. "And I'll give him a swirling black cape."

An audible squeak came from The Phantom. He was very territorial about his suave sense of style, and very jealous when it was ripped off or copied. Oh, and of course he was VERY protective of what he considered to be HIS  
love interest. And as any good Phangirl-or boy-knows: The Phantom does not like sharing his love interests.

"No! I am leaving with Bethany for our 'Tangled' wedding right now." The Authoress turned to her younger sister.

"Really? More cross-over? What next, a honeymoon in Narnia?"

The younger smiled sweetly, "How ever did you guess?"

As the pair tuned to leave, the Authoress shouted out after them: "She's gonna have 5 blonde fop kids!"

Erik stopped dead in his tracks. The Divine One grinned almost madly at her success. "Oh yeah, she'll bear him the fruit o' the loins! And she's gonna name them after 'Twilight' characters too!" His eye twitched with a barely repressed fury, yet his only response was to take a defiant step forward.

The Authoress then made a decision both painful yet necessary. It was time to take out the big-guns of threats, the grand-mamma of all bribery...

"Erik, Nadir's gonna marry Rhiannon."

As the sentence left her throat, a cry of agony and despair left his. He turned around to face the author of his doom. There they stood: The creator and the created, locked in a moment of tension and anguish.

Then the axe was lowered, the ace was dealt, the final shot was fired. "Or better yet, I'll bring Christine back and SHE'LL marry Nadir. And who knows? Rhiannon and Raoul, both rejected, needing solace, needing a warm embrace and an understanding heart..."

His face (what could be seen) was crushed into an expression of pain and horror.

"And hey! Both of their names start with 'R'!"

Panic set in, if he didn't know any better, he'd have said a plot bunny had just been born.

"In fact if you just disappeared, this whole plot could go in an amazing direction! There would be angst, drama, broken hearts and shippings not yet explored! And I'd get to break up Raoul and Christine! It's perfect! Maddeningly perfect!"

A strangled sound came from the direction of The Phantom. "N- No! Are you mad woman?! You can't just do that! What about your plans, me and Rhiannon's relationship? They will never know about why Jacob did what he did or why you did that bakery one-shot or why you did all that research on Latin!"

The Divine One made a slightly grumpy expression at Erik's info spill. He would pay for it later, but it would have to wait.

It was over. The battle was won. Erik returned once more to The Authoress, and she once more resumed work on her epic tale of fate and adventure, redemption and love, sorrow and loss, and German Chocolate Cake.


End file.
